


Problem?

by tsuzuruteeth



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy end, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzuruteeth/pseuds/tsuzuruteeth
Summary: Kazunari asks Tsuzuru out to lunch as bros because he has a crush on him.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Problem?

Summer. Summer. Summer. 

Kazunari's inner voice chanted as the clock ticked closer and closer to the time his University classes would finish for the summer. And what better way to spend his last few minutes in class than singing and dancing along to the opening song of high school musical 2? In his head of course. 

Maybe he should think about something more productive he internally sighs. He could think about all the work he's got to do for University over the break? No, too boring. He could think about the next play the summer troupe is going to put on? No, he hears enough about that anyway. Or he could think about his huge crush on Tsuzuru and try and think of a way to confess to him? 

Kazunari sighs out loud this time and buries his face in his hands. 

No matter what he thought about lately his mind would always come back to this. Maybe he should have stuck with the high school musical jukebox playing in his head instead. 

Kazunari has a huge crush on Tsuzuru, and he really does want to confess. Except there's one problem. He doesn't know if the other feels the same. Usually this wouldn't stop him and he would shoot his shot anyway. But this isn't usually. This is Tsuzuru. The one who's always been there for him. The one who let him take part in so many great opportunities such as acting. The one who he's been friends with for years now. It's just not something Kazunari wants to throw away on a whim. 

Although, Tsuzuru has been acting different around him lately. He's been more...close. He tells Kazunari more things and even initiates skin ship more which is not something the younger usually does with anyone besides his brothers. But, he could be reading into it too much. He doesn't want to misread the signals Tsuzurun is sending him. Maybe Tsuzuru just feels more comfortable around him now or something? It might not be the same as what Kazunari is experiencing. Yet, he doesn't want to throw away that slither of hope that maybe, just maybe, Tsuzuru might feel the same. 

As Kazunari was in the mist of his important self debate, the others in the class started leaving one by one. Kazunari quickly sat up straight and looked around to find the teacher had already left the room. He must have missed the dismissal. How did he manage to not hear the loud ass bell? Was he really thinking that hard about Tsuzuru? Well no matter, with the way his mind was going if he did hear the bell there in no guarantee that he wouldn't have unconsciously shouted "SUMMER!" and threw his papers into the air. That would not have been good. Shaking the weird thoughts from his head, he grabbed his bag and started the walk back to the dorms. 

It was a really nice day to his unsurprise since it was the beginning of summer, but he appreciated the nice weather anyway. Today was the last class so they finished a little bit earlier than usual. It was always like this on the last day before a holiday. He then began to wonder if Tsuzuru's uni got let out early today too? Did Tsuzuru even go to uni today? He was in the middle of preparing to work on a new script so he wouldn't be surprised if he decided to skip the last day. As Kazunari broke out of his inner monologue, he found himself humming. 

Has he been humming the whole time? He must have started without realising. He didn't quite remember what song he was humming so he decided to continue a little bit more to try and remember the title. After a few seconds he remembered. He was humming 'everyday'. Again with high school musical? Maybe he should re-watch it or something. But more importantly, did he really just start humming along to a love song while thinking about Tsuzuru? His cheeks suddenly turned red. Man, that's embarrassing. 

Soon he finds himself nearing the door and he lets out a breathe of relief. He's glad the dorm is so noisy sometimes he's not sure what he would do at this point if he was left alone with his thoughts any longer. Maybe actually confess to Tsuzuru a nagging voice from the back of his mind answers back. 

Yep, definitely enough alone time. 

He pushed open the door to the dorm and just as he was about to remove his shoes he saw an angel. 

He meant Tsuzuru.

He saw Tsuzuru.

Anyway, it looked like he might have been right about Tsuzuru skipping. But he also could've been dismissed early. Well, there was one way to find out. 

"Yo, Tsuzurun!" Kazunari called across the dorm from the entrance. Tsuzuru turned to face him.

"What?" He shouted back. Kazunari laughed. 

"Come here so we don't have to keep yelling!" Tsuzuru smiled at this and went over to the other.

"What is it Miyoshi-san?" He asked considerably quieter now. 

"You got let out early today Tsuzurun?" Kazunari tilted his head like a dog. Tsuzuru chuckled.

"Nah, I didn't go in today. I was busy thinking about the next script." Kazunari smiled. He called it. 

"Well have you had a break at all today?" Now Kazunari asked this question with other motives in mind. He quickly checked the time before Tsuzuru came over to him and it was round about lunch time, and if Tsuzuru wasn't doing anything this was the perfect opportunity to ask him out for lunch! Not like a date though. Kazunari wasn't that bold just yet. He just wanted to spend time with the other. 

"No, not yet. I was just thinking of taking one and grabbing some lunch from the kitchen." This was perfect! He was about to plan a strategic way of asking Tsuzuru to lunch so that it wouldn't sound like he was asking him out, but now he wouldn't need to! God bless Tsuzuru. 

"Well how about we go to a new cafe I've heard about instead! I've been dying to try it out, and it's better with more people!" There. That was smooth.

"The more the merrier as they say. Should we invite some others too?" Tsuzuru asked. And Kazunari could've sworn he was lightly smirking. There's no way Tsuzuru could possibly know that Kazunari wanted it to be just the two of them, right? He was really good at hiding his feeling for Tsuzuru, right? He's always tried to be careful around him so his feeling don't accidentally come through. So there is absolutely no way Tsuzuru could know.

However, would it really be such a bad thing if Tsuzuru knew? If he knew and was teasing Kazunari about it, did that not mean that he was okay with it? That he wasn't weirded out by it? That he maybe even, felt the same way? 

Kazunari's chest tightened at the thought. 

Maybe this was a sign to confess?

"Miyoshi-san?" It was Tsuzuru's voice that broke him out of his turmoil. He tuned back in to a worried Tsuzuru. Maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself with his thought there. He would like to confess some day. But he wanted to make sure that the moment was right for it. And this doesn't seem like the moment. 

He put a large grin on.

"Sorry I didn't hear what you said Tsuzurun, I zoned out. Anyway let's go!" Kazunari excitedly grabbed Tsuzuru's hand and pulled him out of the house before he had the chance to repeat himself. 

"Wait Miyoshi-san I haven't even put my shoes on yet!"

The sun was still as hot as ever when Kazunari and Tsuzuru were making their way towards the new cafe. Kazunari let go of Tsuzuru's hand when he left to put shoes on, and despite how much he wanted to hold it again as soon as he was back, he refrained. 

They were both silent. 

Tsuzuru was probably thinking about the new script, Kazunari theorised. Meanwhile Kazunari was of course thinking about Tsuzuru. He internally sighed. He was really happy that Tsuzuru is coming with him but he's beginning to think this might be a bad idea. What if he let's his feelings get out of control and ends up doing something stupid. Like right now it's taking all his will power not to grab onto Tsuzuru's hand again. 

When he grabbed it earlier he wasn't expecting them to be so large. After all they were nearly the same height. He also wasn't expecting them to feel so rough. Then again, Tsuzuru did do a lot of random part time jobs so maybe he was involved with labour work or something. Kazunari didn't mind that his hand were large and rough, because they were really warm. And Kazunari could probably hold them forever if given the chance. He looked down at Tsuzuru's hands and his cheeks began to heat up again. 

What if he just reached out and held his best bro's hand, just kidding haha.... unless?

This thought just made his cheeks go even more red. Of course he couldn't. 

"Miyoshi-san?" Kazunari was once again broken out of his thoughts by Tsuzuru and when he looked up at the other he was met with a very amused face this time. Oh no. Please say that he wasn't just watching him stare at his hand.

"Y-yes Tsuzurun?" He tried to play it cool but his emotions betrayed him. Tsuzuru's smile was just getting wider by the minute. He did not like where this was going. 

"You know Miyoshi-san, if you wanted to hold my hand that badly, you could've just went for it," Tsuzuru gave the cheekiest smile Kazunari had ever witnessed him produce and grabbed Kazunari's hand. He then proceeded to entwine their fingers and if it was nothing and began swinging their joint hands back and forth to the pace of their walking. This all happned too fast for Kazunari to process it, and by the time he did, the deed was done.

"Huh!?" Kazunari exclaimed. Tsuzuru looked at him and smirked. 

"Problem?" Kazunari didn't even have a response to that he just shook his head. 

His thought were going at 5000 miles per hour and he could not cope. A few minutes ago he was thinking about what Tsuzuru's hand would feel like in his and now it actually happening. Does this mean that he likes him back? Or is this platonic hand holding? He's seen some females partake in that activity before so maybe this is Tsuzuru's way of trying to be closer friends with him? Yeah that was probably it. There is no way Tsuzuru is holding his hand and swinging it about in public because he likes him, right? His head was in shambles. 

Soon they arrived at the cafe and Tsuzuru opened the door and led them to a table. All the while still holding hands. Kazunari of course was in his own world and remained there until they both sat down and Tsuzuru let go of his hand. This was good because now he could actually have a single coherent though, but bad because he really liked the feeling of his hand in Tsuzuru's.

Now that he was thinking clearly he realised that he might in fact have a chance with Tsuzuru. Tsuzuru doesn't seem like the type to platonicly hold hands with someone. But since he wasn't 100% sure, he was gonna play it safe. He was gonna playfully flirt. It's not like he doesn't flirt with everyone unconsciously anyway. Just the other day there Sakyo was complaining about the bills, and showed everyone who was in the room at the time the bill paper, which looked more like a scroll. He went on to tell Kazunari that 'maybe if you didn't go out so much, and did your work in the daylight like a normal person, you wouldn't need to use all the electricity by using a lamp at night', and without even thinking about it Kazunari replied with 'kind of sexy of you to say that'.

If looks could kill, Kazunari Miyoshi would not be sitting at this cafe right now. 

But the point is, flirting is not out of the ordinary for him. So he could try and uncover Tsuzuru's true feelings like this while not being too suspicious. 

"What do you want Miyoshi-san, I'll go up and get it?" Tsuzuru said while getting up. Kazunari smiled.

"I'll have what you're having."

"Alright."

Time to put his plan into action. 

It took about five minutes before Tsuzuru was back with their orders and as soon as Tsuzuru plopped down on the seat across from him he began.

"Did you sit on sugar?" 

Tsuzuru looked at him in question then proceeded to get up again, check his chair, and sit back down looking even more confused than he originally was.

"What?" Kazunari frowned and sighed ever so dramatically.

"Tsuzurun! You're suppose to say 'no, why?' not 'what?'" Kazunari tried his best to imitate the other. Tsuzuru just raised his brow.

"But, why?"

"Tsuzuruuuuun," Kazuanri groaned out, and Tsuzuru rolled his eyes.

"Fine. No, why?" Kazunari's smile returned quick as lightning.

"Because you have a sweet ass," Kazunari garnished the line with a wink. 

Tsuzuru, was very unamused.

"You thought that was gonna win me over?" Kazunari nervously looked around the cafe now, not wanting to upset Tsuzuru.

"Uhm maybe?" He replied while his fingers started drumming the table. Tsuzuru just kept staring at him with no expression and frankly Kazunari was starting to get worried.  
After about a minute of silence, Kazunari finally had enough. But just as he was about to apologise, or at least say something he was beat to the punch by the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Tsuzuru was laughing. 

"Huh?" Kazunari yelped. Tsuzuru stopped laughing but still had a massive grin on his face.

"You should've seen your face you looked so worried Miyoshi-san!" He giggled.

"I thought you were mad at me!" Kazunari yelled in disbelief. Since when had Tsuzuru been so playful with him?

"Do I seem like the type to get mad over everything to you?" Tsuzuru's laughed ceased immediately and he looked at Kazunari almost threateningly.

"What!? Uhhh no no! I was just uhhh-" Kazunari's panicked rambling got cut short as Tsuzuru started laughing again. Tsuzuru really had changed.

He would've never acted like this around Kazunari before. He's glad he changed though. If he was the same as the old Tsuzuru, Kazunari wouldn't have got to witness his angelic smile. Kazunari spaced out while looking at it. He knew that girls liked guys who have good smiles but he never understood until now. When Tsuzuru smiled it was like there was nothing wrong with the world. It was like he was suddenly seeing everything in HD for the first time after going through life in 420p. Wow, he never knew just how whipped he was for Tsuzuru until right now. That was some heavy cheese he just spouted.

"Are you okay Miyoshi-san?" Tsuzuru gently smiled at him, and Kazunari swore this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

"Of course!" He responded back and he wasn't lying. He was always okay with Tsuzuru. Even back in high school when no one else accepted him, Tsuzuru did. Tsuzuru was the one constant throughout many friends who came and went, only really sticking around because they thought he was momentarily amusing. Tsuzuru on the other hand, was there for it all. He accepts Kazunari the way he is. He accepts his party guy persona, but also respects his quiet hardworking side. Tsuzuru had always been there. That being said, Tsuzuru would accept him no matter what, right? So even if Kazunari confessed, regardless of how Tsuzuru feels, it wouldn't ruin their friendship, right?

"Let's eat then," Tsuzuru picked up his sandwich and started munching. Kazunari slowly started to do the same, still lost in his thoughts. 

Why has he been hesitating for so long? The answer had been right in front of him the whole time. Of course Tsuzuru wouldn't push him away just because of this. He should just confess already. If he keeps putting it off and putting it off, he'll lose his chance eventually. He should just speak up now or forever hold his peace. Oh man, now he's thinking about Tsuzuru getting married to someone else and his heart hurts and it's a mess and-

"Miyoshi-san, I was gonna look past it but you've not touched you food for like five minutes, plus you've been staring at it very intensely. Are you sure you're okay?" Kazunari's eyes bolted to meet Tsuzuru's and he chuckled nervously. Had he really been that lost in thought again? He's been doing it so often today Tsuzuru is bond to figure it out. 

He reached for the drink Tsuzuru got for him and nervously took a sip. He placed his hands on the table and tried to look as confident as he could.

"Yeah I'm okay." He shakily smiled. Tsuzuru frowned.

"I don't believe you." Tsuzuru crossed his arms over his chest, inspecting him. Which did not in fact help Kazunari's already rampant nerves. Tsuzuru's look softened and he unfolded his arms. Reaching across the table he gently took one of Kazunari's hands into his own. Just like what happened earlier. Kazunari's pulse started to sped up.

"You know you can tell me anything Miyoshi-san." He gently rubbed his thumb in circles over Kazunaris knuckles and he felt like he was about to melt into a puddle of Kazunari goop in a minute.  
Throughout his short circuiting brain, Tsuzuru's previous words rang out. He could tell him anything. He could tell him anything and Tsuzuru would listen. Tsuzuru would be there. Tsuzuru would stay. This was the moment. It was now or never. This was the perfect opportunity to come clean. No matter how nervous he was, no matter how much he'd hate it if his feeling weren't returned, he had to confess now.

"The truth is Tsuzurun, I'm not okay." Kazuanri starts out with a shaky breathe. Tsuzuru's warm hand really isn't helping his nerves right now.

"What's wrong?" Tsuzuru furrowed his brows, seemingly concerned for the other. His grip on Kazunari's hand even tightened a little. Oh boy.

"I've been hiding something for a while now, and I've been afraid to tell you. But, I've decided it's finally time to come clean, or in other words confess." He chuckled without humour.  
Tsuzuru just kept looking at him as if to say 'go on'. So he did.

"Tsuzuru. I like you. I really really like you. Like not like, you're my best bro, though I suppose you are also that but that's not the point. I mean I like like you as in I want you to be my boyfriend. I've been plagued by the thought of you all day, not that I mind but I really can;t go on like this. I had to get it off my chest. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but please don't avoid me after this, if you like we can even pretend this never happened. I just really needed to tell you this." Somewhere throughout his confession Kazunari began looking down at the table. And now his confession or rant more like, was over, he was scared to look up. Tsuzuru's thumb had stopped moving at some point too. His grip was also considerably looser compaired to before. Did this mean he was on the road for rejection? 

"Kazunari-san." Kazunari's eyes squeezed shut unconsciously. He was afraid of the answer. Wait. Did Tsuzuru just call him Kazunari-san?

"Look up." Without thinking too much about it Kazunari did what he was told, and to his surprised was face to face with Tsuzuru. He didn't even hear him lean over the table. 

"T-tsuzurun?" Kazunari stuttered due to the close proximity.

"Kazunari-san, I'm going to kiss you now." He said as if it was the most casual thing ever. He then brought the hand that wasn't holding Kazunari's to cup his cheek and started to bring their faces closer. When they were about a breathe away from each other, Kazunari sputtered.

"Huh?" 

"Problem?" Tsuzuru asked lowly so only Kazunari would hear. He had that same impish smirk as earlier, and he was clearly enjoying how flustered Kazunari was. He was so close that Kazunari could practically feel the word on his lips. Kazunari's eyes darted briefly towards Tsuzuru's lips then into his eyes.

He didn't reply. He just closed the gap between them. 

The kiss started off soft and gentle as Kazunari brought his spare hand up and placed it on Tsuzuru's neck. He didn't want to scare Tsuzuru off after all. But it seemed like he didn't need to worry about that as Tsuzuru was the one to apply more pressure. The kiss started to get more sloppy as they were both gradually running out of breathe so they parted. 

Forheads still touching, they panted slightly.

"Does this mean you like me back?" Kazunari stupidly asked. Tsuzuru rolled his eyes.

"No Kazunari-san, this means I hate you. The kiss right now was just to spite you."

"Really!" Kazunari exclaimed, and Tsuzuru rolled his eyes for the second time.

"You're so stupid," he lovingly sighed as he leaned in to place a quick peck on the others lips then he plopped back down in his original seat. 

"I like that in a man," He finished his sentence and placed his head in his hand as he leaned on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like you can tell I wrote the first half then continued it like a month later ajdsjdj.


End file.
